Holiday Seduction
by GoesKaboom
Summary: Grell takes advantage of the holiday season to try to seduce Sebastian. Sebastian, of course, sees an opportunity, and takes it. Citrusy. Oneshot. Resubmitted since the original version was not the right one.


Holiday Seduction

**Note: I'm too tired to do a clever disclaimer, so... I don't own _Kuroshitsuji. _**

**Warnings: Mature themes, slight adult content, implied violence**

Sebastian Michaelis blinked. This- this was just too much. "Grell..." he began. "What the _hell_ are you wearing?" The red-headed death god beamed and struck a pose.

"Do you like it?" he asked coquettishly.

"You... you're wearing Christmas-themed lingerie," the demon said. It wasn't a question, but it wasn't quite a statement. It was more like pure incredulity.

"Yeah! I picked it out just for you!" Grell exclaimed. "I tried so hard to make this a merry Christmas for the both of us! So why don't we go to the bedroom and I can take these off." He waggled his red silk and white fake-fur-clad derriere suggestively at the demon butler, who just looked revolted.

"First, I don't do Christmas," Sebastian replied. "The only thing I have to do with that day is the fact that I will prepare the young master's holiday dinner. Secondly, there's no bedrooms on this floor. We'd have to go upstairs, and I think the young master might notice if one of the upstairs room was suddenly occupied. And finally, I don't even want to see you when you're dressed, let alone dressed in that ridiculous get-up. I want to see you undressed even less."

"How cruel, Sebas-chan!" Grell pouted. "After I went to all that trouble! Your master had even told me that he'd let me do what I wanted with you when I agreed to help him!"

"And I'm sure he had no intention of following through with that promise," Sebastian said. "The young master isn't stupid, and he's not required to do anything for you."

"But isn't there _something_ you want to do with me?" Grell pressed. "I can do a lot of things! I'll pleasure you! You don't even have to do anything for me! I can take it!" Sebastian smirked.

"Actually, yes, I can think of some things I'd like to do with you," he replied. Grell's face lit up.

"Really?"

"Really." Sebastian's smirk was almost audible. "Why don't you come with me? I'll show you exactly what I've been fantasizing about doing to you for so long." He beckoned for Grell to follow him, and he opened a door, revealing a dark staircase.

"A... basement?" Grell was shivering with excitement. "I didn't know you were into that kind of thing!"

"You'd be surprised at what I'm 'in to...'" Sebastian replied. "Are you coming or not? Don't you want to see what I'd do to you when I have you all alone... completely at my mercy."

"Oh, yes!" Grell sounded like he was on the verge of exploding from happiness. Every single word the demon uttered was having an effect on him, the sounds traveling directly from his ears to his nether regions. Already he was at half-mast and Sebastian hadn't even touched him yet. When the two of them reached the basement, the demon crept up behind the death god.

"What I'm about to do to you musn't be told to anyone. It'll be our little secret," Sebastian whispered into Grell's ear, purposely blowing into it to arouse him.

"Of- of course," Grell stammered, both excited and slightly unnerved by this turn of events. Sebastian was probably into the really kinky stuff. Maybe he'd be tied up. Maybe he'd be forced to experience orgasm denial. Maybe the demon would use toys on him. Maybe it would be a combination of things. Grell couldn't stop his breath from coming out in short gasps.

"Someone's excited," Sebastian purred, placing a hand on the Shinigami's waist. He drummed his fingers lightly on the red-head's hip. "Now close your eyes, alright?" Grell obediently shut his eyes tightly. The next thing he knew, he felt a rope being tied around his arms, and something poking into his back. Startled, he opened his eyes and realized that Sebastian was tying him to a support pillar, and the thing poking into his back was a nail sticking out.

"Just relax," he reassured the death god, a hand reaching down to tease his growing erection. "And keep your eyes closed- it will make things better. Don't you know that your sensitivity increases if you lose your sense of sight?" Once again, Grell shut his eyes. Sebastian smirked. So trusting... this was just going to make his job easier. This way, the annoying Shinigami wouldn't be able to see the heavy cast-iron frying pan he had picked up off of a table in the corner...

* * *

When Grell awoke, he had a splitting headache and a very angry Will standing over him. "You _idiot!_" the tightly-wound Shinigami spat. "After everything I've told you, you go just go off dressed like a cheap whore to antagonize that demon! If I hadn't gotten there when I did, you would have been killed and violated! Don't you know anything? You can't trust demons, who knows what they'll do to you!?"

"If only you had waited a little longer," Grell replied weakly. William looked disgusted.

"Sometimes I can't blame that guy," he muttered. "There are days I want to kill you too."

"What was that?" Grell asked. In his slightly dazed state, he couldn't understand what the other Shinigami said, especially when he was talking that quietly.

"Oh, and you can say goodbye to your holiday bonus!"

End

Author's Comments:

I'm not very good at writing this kind of thing, but I thought I might as well try. Besides, Grell in holiday lingerie is a very funny mental image.

No matter what winter holiday you celebrate, I hope you have a happy one!

Re-submitted because the original version I uploaded was the draft, not the final version. Sorry for the inconvenience, but I guess that's what you get when you try to upload stuff when the only thing keeping you from face-planting on the computer keyboard for a nap is a pot of coffee.

-Kaboom


End file.
